


Don't leave me

by TheViolinGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 2 ppl here, Crimson Flower, DA BIG SAD 2, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), That's it, death knight or emile, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolinGirl/pseuds/TheViolinGirl
Summary: Jeritza kills his sister at the tailtean plains.He soon regrets it.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Rain battered Emile's black armor and seeped in through the cracks,soaking his clothes,His hair,now matted and messy from battle as he advanced towards where his dear sister was stationed.

The rain also soaked Mercedes' hair and clothes,the hat she had on barely halted the raindrops as it soaked her blonde hair that was now bloody and matted from the rough and tumble of the battlefield.

"Mercedes..." Emile called to his sister - his remaining family through his helmet,that big black hulking symbol of terror and carnage he wore on the battlefield.

"E-Emile... is that you?" Mercedes asked as the looming black figure cantered towards her on horseback,rain soaking through her lovely dress and pattered her face,resembling tears.

Mercedes wasn't sure of her brother's next actions,so she prepared Abraxas,ready to strike at her remaining family.

Heart aching,Emile urged his horse at Mercedes,scythe of sariel held high above his head.He brought the scythe to his sister's chest - the jet black blade ripping through fabric and tearing through her lungs through her shattered ribcage.

Mercedes cast Abraxas back just as the scythe connected with her body and she felt her windpipe fill with blood and fell backwards - life slowly fading away.

Emile - having snapped out of his death knight persona - leapt of his black steed and rushed to her side,saddened and regretting what he'd just done,he quickly wrapped his arms around her abdomen and pulled her onto his lap.

"E-Emile..." Mercedes rasped,slowly drowning on her own blood.

"My sister... I..." Emile stuttered,at a loss for what to say to her before she leaves him.

"Let me touch...you...one...last time" Mercedes whispered feebly as she reached her hand to touch Emile's face.

"Mercedes..." Emile called to her with a cracking voice.

Mercedes reaches for her brother but drops her hand as she dies from the wounds Emile had inflicted on her,her body limping back and blood dripping from her wounds.

"Mercedes NO!" Emile wailed as he shook her,but she didn't rouse.

Emile left his sister's body behind as he leapt onto his black steed and slowly rode back to the monastery - heart full of sorrow and bursting with regret.


	2. Mercie centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events from Mercie's POV written in first person.

The rain battered my dress,soaking through the fabric and drenching my hair - the hat I had on didn't keep the rain out of my hair and was now sopping wet,I took off my hat and wrung the rainwater out even though it would become wet again.

I spotted a looming figure on horseback wearing what looks like a death-knight helmet and jet-black armor.was It Emile?

"Mercedes..." Emile called out in his death-knight voice through his helmet as he and his black steed approached Mercedes who was standing between King Dimitri and the Imperial attack.

"E-Emile..." I mused at the sight of my little brother as the rain pattered my face,making it look as though I'm crying.

I wasn't sure what would happen next so I prepared Abraxas at my fingertips,ready to counterattack if the worst does happen.

Emile's horse reared up as he raised the scythe up above his head,gathering momentum,and launched the onyx coloured blade right for me,there was no time to dodge,let alone counter.

I casted Abraxas as the blade connected with my chest,tearing through my lungs as I felt my trachea fill with blood,choking and drowning me as I fell backwards onto the muddy ground.

I saw Emile run up to me and kneeled down beside me,His hands wrapping around my abdomen as He pulled me onto his lap as tears rolled down his face.

"Emile..." I rasped as I felt the blood slowly cutting off my air.

"My sister...I..." He replied as he choked back tears and his hands pressed on my chest in an attempt to staunch the bleeding he had inflicted.

"Let me touch...you...one...last time" I choked out feebly as I summoned the rest of my strength to my right hand to reach out and touch Emile's face.

"Mercedes..." Emile whispered as I reached out.

I reached my hand out to touch his face as my vision blurred then went black.


End file.
